Ashrah
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Ashrah Despite having the appearance of an elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman, Ashrah is actually a demon from the Netherrealm. She dresses completely in white and appears as a tall, mysterious woman; a blend between aristocracy and innocence. Ashrah made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Within the Mortal Kombat series, she is something of a stand-alone character, jumping back and forth between the forces of good and evil. Her occupation is that of a demon hunter. Ashrah's weapon of choice is her Kriss, which is believed to have been "blessed" or is of a "heavenly origin." Appearance Ashrah is a fair-skinned demon woman with light make-up and has dark brown hair tied into a bun. Her main attire consists of a white, long-sleeved kimono-like dress with a golden linen, belt, and ringed bracelets. She has baggy pants and white tabi-like boots with golden rings running up them. Her main noticeable feature is her large white hat and golden chin strap with a veil in the back along with golden characters on the front. Ashrah in MKX, however, appears without her hat and a more revealing costume opposite of her debut's. Though she does retain her original color scheme of white and gold. *'Purified:' White clothing is whiter. *'Ascension:' Hair-tie turns gold and loses pupils. *'Brotherhood:' White clothing turns black and has tattoos on her face. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Ashrah has possession of a powerful, holy artifact known as the Kriss, a weapon that has the ability to clean the soul of its user. By slaying demons, its wielder gradually becomes more pure/holy, effects that are shown in Ashrah. Its power is not limited to just affecting the user's essence, but also their personalities. Ashrah turned against her demon brethren and sought to become purified. If she could accomplish her goal by slaying enough demons, the Netherrealm itself would reject her holy being. Despite Ashrah's origin as a demon, she wields holy powers as a side effect of wielding the Kriss. She continues to use the kriss even in the altered timeline, but it appears as a smaller blade. Variations *'Purified'; Longer combos increase overall output damage. Also adds Light '''and Shimmer'. ''(MKX) *'Ascension'; Unlocks additional combos utilizing Kriss and Kriss Stance. (MKX) *'Brotherhood'; Unleash her dark side. Locks all moves involving light. (MKX) Signature Moves *'Lightning Blast:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy towards the opponent that travels a very short distance but knocks them back. In MKX, it is called Light and instead bursts in Ashrah's hand, while still traveling a very short distance and knocking the opponent back. It also absorbs any incoming projectiles. (MK:D, MK:A, MKX - Purified) **The meter burn version has the remnant energy return to Ashrah and gives her a small health boost. If a projectile was absorbed, Ashrah receives a slightly bigger health boost. *'Heavenly Light:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy upwards that will crash down on the opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Spin Cycle:' Ashrah spins in a circle, and if it connects, they will be sent flying. Pressing the button repeatedly will make the move last longer. In MKX, she spins towards the opponent, swinging her arm then blasting then blasting them back. (MK:D, MK:A, MKX) **'High Heaven/Third Circle', adds another swing before the blast. *'Nature's Torpedo:' Ashrah flies towards the opponent while spinning, and if it connects, the opponent will be sent flying. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Quick Spin:' Ashrah does a spin before teleporting behind the opponent. (MKX) **'Quickest Spin', teleports faster. Can be meter burned as well. **The meter burn version allows her to teleport again and, by input, has direction. Pressing forward will teleport her behind the opponent again while pressing back will teleport her a few steps away from the opponent. She can do this as many times as she pleases, as long as she has meter. *'Mystic Light:' Ashrah launches a ball of light towards the opponent. It ensnares the opponent on connection. It can be stopped at any time by input. (MKX) ** Primordial Light, travels slightly faster and drains the opponent's meter on connection in addition to ensaring them. It can also be stopped at any time. *'Slow Mystic Light:' Ashrah launches a very slow ball of light. Same effects as Mystic Light. (MKX) ** Slow Primordial Light, travels much slower and has the same effects as Primordial Light. *'Mystic Field:' Ashrah creates a magnetic field on the ground, disabling the opponent movement. (MKX) **'Primordial Field', increases time and adds armor. *'Mystic Erupt:' Ashrah touches the ground and pops the opponent in air. (MKX) *'Mystic Aura:' Ashrah creates a white aura that circulate her hands. This makes any attack from her hand knock the opponent back with slightly increased damage. (MKX) **'Primordial Aura', significantly increased damage. *'Forward Light Speed:' Ashrah quickly dashes forward, closing space. (MKX) **'Primordial Speed', dashes faster and adds armor. *'Reverse Light Speed:' Ashrah quickly dashes backwards, evading attack and creating space. This can also be done in air to evade air projectiles and ground herself further from the opponent. (MKX) **'Primordial Speed', dashes faster and adds armor. *'Shimmer:' Ashrah makes herself transparent with a shining outline and becomes completely invulnerable to projectiles. Hitting her with any other form of attack will make her visible again, even if blocked. (MKX - Purified) **'Translucent', now cannot be attacked throughout the duration of the move. However, she can only use special moves while in this state. *'Kriss Stance:' Ashrah spawns her Kriss and can either slit the opponent's throat, then slice them straight through the hip, teleporting on their back, then stabbing and slashing them down, or parry them. The parry twists their arm back before she impales them in the lower abdomen. She cannot move in this state. (MKX - Ascension) **'Kriss Killer', adds one armored hit, increased damage and player can forward/back dash. *'Blood Dagger:' Ashrah throws a small dagger at the opponent. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'Voodoo Doll:' Ashrah does a spin and a voodoo doll of the opponent appears in her hand. She can stab it on command to deal damage to opponent. (MKX - Brotherhood) **'Spiritual Servent', adds one armored hit, faster start up, and an additional stab for more damage. **The meter burn version adds an additional stab for more damage. *'Hellhound:' Ashrah summons a head of Cerberus above her shoulder. She can either command it to breathe fire on the opponent, stunning them and dealing burn damage over time or command it to spit poison at the opponent, stunning them and doing poison damage over time. The fire attack does higher initial damage while the poison's effect last longer. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'X-Ray Move - Devil's Advocate:' Ashrah does a series of attacks to initiate the x-ray. She then kicks them in the knee, breaking it before kicking them in the side, breaking a few ribs as well. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Ashrah grabs the opponent and places her thumbs on their forehead. After they scream in terror, she blasts them back. (MKX) Fatalities *'Spirit Melt:' Ashrah summons a field of mystical blue light around her opponent, who, due to this, melts. (MK:D) *'Voodoo Doll:' Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, and stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground, afterwards. She then stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the opponent's torso, before they fall. (MK:D) *'The Witherer:' Ashrah places her hand on the opponent's chest and begins to drain their life. Their eyes soon roll back into their head and their skin begins to decay as this continues. When she is finished, the opponent's withered and lifeless body falls to the ground, shattering their weak bones on impact. (MKX) *'Wild Dogs:' Ashrah sends a hellhound to jump on the opponent, biting and clawing their face. The opponent tries to push it off but as it continues to climb their body, they are soon split in half due to the claws on its feet slashing their waist. Ashrah then spawns two more hounds to also feast on the deceased loser. (MKX) Brutalities *'Dead Man's Hand:' Ashrah, when in Primordial Aura, explodes the opponent on contact. Must be in Primordial Aura. Must be done after a Quick Spin. (MKX) *'Hara-Kiri:' Ashrah performs her Mystic Erupt on herself and disintegrates into bones. Must have less than 5% health. Must have used X-Ray Attack at least once during match. Must hold Up before move is performed. (MKX) *'Washed Up:' Ashrah performs her Mystic Erupt on the opponent and disintegrates them into bones. Opponent must be blocking. (MKX - Purified) *'Leg Day:' After meter burning her Folklore combo, she will rip the opponent's upper body from their leg bones. Must land first hit of match. (MKX - Ascension) *'Queen of the Damned:' Ashrah pulls out her voodoo doll and lifts it up above her before ripping it in half, ripping the opponent in half in the process. Must perform her Throw 3 times during match. (MKX - Brotherhood) *'My Precious:' Ashrah commands her Cerberus to breathe fire on the opponent and burn off their skin before blasting them off-screen with a fire ball. Must land 3 6-hit combos during match. (MKX - Brotherhood - Secret) Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri - Deadly Spin:' Ashrah spins rapidly while surrounded with mystical blue energy. Her body parts break off and fly in all directions before the energy field disappears, leaving nothing of her behind. (MK:D) Trivia *Her name, "Ashrah," (عشرة) is the Arabic word "tenth." *Her name could also be a reference to "Asura," a group of deities (sometimes demons) in Hindu mythology. *Ashrah's hat resembles a kasa, one worn by Japanese travelers or priests. **The kanji (鬼) on her hat means "demon" or "ghost." *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. **At the time, her name was spelled "Ashra," alternatively. *Her fighting style in MKX is very similar to Chun Li's from the Street Fighter series. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When she is picked, she does a Quick Spin forward. *Taunt: She raises a baby hydra for a kiss and it tries to bite her. *When both characters are ready, she walks backwards off screen with her hydra facing the opponent. In her intro: *When she speaks first, she spawns in and she says her line; then pans behind her as she does a spin and her voodoo doll appears in her hand (the opponent says their line); then she waves her hand in an arc-like fashion before getting her fighting stance as she says her line. *When she speaks second, is forward with her (in Brotherhood, undead) griffin; (the opponent says their line) blurs her out in the background as she feeds it from her hand; her griffin then flies off and she gets into her fighting stance as she says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Purified - A ball of light. **Ascension - Her Kriss. **Brotherhood - A skull. *Breaker: A white aura circulates her body. *Mobility: **Walk Speed - Average. **Forward Dash - Spins forward. **Backward Dash - Does a cartwheel away. **Run Speed - Average. *Alternate Color: Silver. **Original Costume - Her gold linings turn silver. *If she wins a round, she splits into multiple versions of herself, then recombines herself. *If she wins too close to the opponent, she will do a Spin Cycle backward away from the opponent. *If she loses the round, she gets up by using her light speed and instantly getting up into her fighting stance. *Outro: Energy circulates her body from toe-to-head and explodes into fireworks above her. *After Brutality: Her griffon lands next to her and she pets it. *Before Faction Kill: She spins around before levitating with energy flowing from underneath her. Quote About Gameplay: *''"Ashrah is keep away character with great jailing moves to corner trap her opponent."'' *'Kombat Klass:' Ashrah vs. Takeda to open. **Part 1:"..." **Part 2: "Your evil will be cleansed." "(Purified in-depth)" **Part 3: "You are no more than kombat practice." "(Ascension in-depth)" **Part 4: "Perhaps I'll feed you to the Cerberus." "(Brotherhood in-depth) " **Part 5: ... Category:Venommm Category:Female Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters